ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Independence
is the 2-part episode of Fred 40: The New Life. Plot Part 1 Omar and Ziad were in a mana shield. Ziad: I don't think we should be doing this. A Crystalsapien and a Methanosian were attacking their Shield. The Crystalsapien absorbed it. Omar: I've got this (transforms) Chromastone! (shoots a gamma ray at the Methanosian) The Methanosian laughed and made a sleep gas. Omar fell and reverted back. Theme Song! Ziad: (coughing) Swampfire! Leave him alone! (attacks the Methanosian) The Crystalsapien held and slammed Ziad to the ground. The Methanosian prepared a Fireball at a nonconscious Chromastone. Suddenly, A blast destroyed him. Ahmad: You shouldn't have messed with the Saati's. Fred! Methanosian is yours. Fred: Sir yes Sir! (transforms) Krypto! (shoots a giant gamma ray and starts absorbing his Life Form) Ahmad: Time for... (transforms) Molten! (traps the Crystalsapien with a Rock Thingy and shoots Lava at him) Fire Melts Crystals! Later, Fred finished Tying a very weak Methanosian and adestroyed Crystalsapien. Fred: There. Ahmad: Why did you two, run away, and fight those alone without telling us? Methanosian: You should ground them for what they did! Ahmad: Shut up! (blasts the MEthanosain with another Blast) Why? Ziad: He told me to! (points at Omar) Ahmad: (turns to Omar) Why, Mr. Omar Ahmad Saati?! Omar: I thought you told us to go Solo! Ahmad: Not in these cases! Go to your room! Omar: You are a bad father! (tranforms) Humungousaur! Ahmad: Oh, yeah! (transforms) High Ahmad! Ahmad threw Omar flying to destroy 3 walls and fall all the way to the bottom of a hill to crash uncosious in the water. He probably reverted back. Fred: Hursh! They all run to Omar. Omar: (gets up) I will show you! Let's go Ziad! Later, Omar and Ziad were in Omar's Lab. Ziad: Why do I trust you? Omar: Do you want to be a solo hero? Then help me activate the techadon 15.4 and beat him in front of our Parents! Omar pressed a button. Robot: Activated! Sequence Engaged! Omar: See! Do your job. Robot: Destroy target, Omar saati! Omar: What? Robot shoots a Missile at them. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing! TO BE CONTINUED... Part 2 Fred (offscreen): Prevoiusly on Fred 40: The New Life. Methanosian: You should ground them for what they did! Omar: I thought you told us to go Solo! Omar Humugousaur crahsed to the water and reverted unconsious. Robot: Destroy Target, Omar Saati! (shoots Missiles) Theme Song! The Robot Shot Missiles. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing! Voice (offscreen): Pathetic! The Robot turned to see FuryFists holding Omar and Ziad. Fred: Saved them! Suddenly, It shot more missiles. He kept avoiding. He put the Kids down and ran to the Robot. The Robot punched him. Ahmad as Beastoid Attacked him with his claws. The Robot punched him and prepared to stab him. Stone Oussama hit him with his MAce Hand. The Robot threw him. Omar: It's hero Time! (tranforms) Echo Echo! He duplicated and Sonic Screamed. Ziad: Buzzshock! (electrocutes the Robot) Omar switched to Way Big and and smashed him. Ziad: Ultimate Humungousuar! (thows the remainings int to the trash) (reverts back) Fred: You did it kids! Oussama: Ziad! You made me proud! (hugs Ziad) Ahmad: Congrats Son. You can now be Solo Heroes. Have your ship and go on in this endless universe. For Atleast, You haven't hired an Enemy to act wierd and stop him to impress us. Omar: (reverts back) Yes... About that... Umm... Can Linus come too? Linus: Sure! But can we get... Merielle. Merielle: Sure! (kisses Linus on the cheek) Fred smiles. Linus was embraced. They got into the ship and it left. Fred: I am gonna miss those little fellas. (takes a piece of the Robot) Techadon 15.4, Ready to serve a command especially expert in acting evil for impressement! Ahmad fell to the ground laughing. THE END! Characters *Fred *Ahmad *Omar *Linus *Ziad *Oussama *Merielle Villians *Techadon 15.4 *Methanosian *Crystalsapien Aliens Used By Omar *Chromastone (first reappearance since Ahmad 15) *Humungousaur *Echo Echo *Way Big By Ahmad *Molten *High Ahmad *Beastoid By Fred *Krypto *FuryFists Category:Episodes Category:Fred 40: The New Life (Ahmad's Version)